Suzume, Yorisou
Background. Yorisou is a somewhat serious individual. Being raised as the daughter of an isolated desert tribe's leader helped to create this. She spent her days studying and training to become the next leader of their clan. Much of her time was spent trying to master the summoning technique that had been passed down through generations of her family, meant to ensure the clan's protection if war ever struck the tribes again. It is no surprise she feels a bit lost now that her tribe has been destroyed. Sunagakure, though so close, is a very different place. It holds massive amounts of people and cultures. Things she had only read about before. Her goal is to find out who was responsible for the attack on her clan and see to it that each and every one of them is killed. Abilities & Skills Yorisou comes from a clan that is contracted to the sparrows of Mount Risha. She spent years training and has mastered many of the jutsu involved in her partnership with the birds. As the daughter of her clan's leader, she was given the best tutors the tribe had to offer. Hours were spent every day studying different things and applying them in various training situations. Over the years, she gathered and perfected her knowledge of fuuton and sound jutsu. She is known for flying like her summons, using her chakra to propel herself great distances. Her sound jutsu is used in many different ways, but mainly to manipulate the battle field. The golden bells on her clothing allow her to create many different sound waves that she can manipulate however she wishes. The vibrations are useful in disrupting many jutsu and disorienting her enemies. Aside from her ninjutsu she fights using an assortment of different sized, hollow senbon. Summons The sparrows learned long ago that they were not the largest of creatures. Because of this fact, they worked with the members of the tribe they allied themselves with and developed special jutsu that allows them to be effective in battle. One of the main techniques is the ability to clone themselves. Each sparrow has the ability to create multiple clones. These clones are often weapons, having the ability to do many things. From turning into kunai in flight, to exploding in clouds of fire or poison gas, they can be quite deadly. The birds also use sound jutsu, flying extremely fast and creating areas of unbearable vibrations. This and the fact they can disappear into the sand make them worthy opponents for any challenger. Appearance As a symbol of her status among her people, she used to wear a hijab that completely covered her head and face, save for her eyes. Now that she is among the nin of Sunagakure, she has decided to wear it less, saving it for use during missions. She can still be seen with it gathered around her shoulders like a shawl. She wears leggings beneath her robes that cover her legs down to her ankles. Her features are soft, but she has the strong jaw of the tribes. Honey colored eyes, dark skin and even darker hair mark her for who she is. She keeps her hair pinned back from her face, but free to fall down to her waist. Standing at five foot four, she is small is stature, but no less imposing for it. A single look in her eyes and you can tell that she will accomplish whatever she sets her mind to. Personality She is strong willed and compassionate. Her sheltered life has made her curiously unaware of many foreign things, but she makes up for it with an eagerness to understand them. It is not uncommon for her to take a motherly role with kids, having tended to the instruction of many children within her tribe. She is open to ideas, but when she finally gets her mind set on something, it is hard to sway her opinion. As a team member she is loyal and she will push her limits to ensure her team's safety. It is a rare occasion for her to admit any kind of weakness. She is used to being treated with respect, being the only daughter of the tribe leader, but she is willing to accept the fact that not everybody will care who she is or where she came from. Self-motivated, she can often be found training alone, reminiscing and working to improve her techniques. Category:Female